Broken Soul
by sarah1228
Summary: There's two things about Gabriel Gray,one he has a broken soul and two I'm very much in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Soul

Author: sarah_1228

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: Gabriel Gray/Original Character

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't know Heroes,the only things I own are Danielle,Jamie and Michael Spencer.

Summary: There's two things about Gabriel Gray,one he has a broken soul and two I'm very much in love with him.

Chapter 1

Out on the balcony,Gabriel Gray just sat soaking up the rain,letting it wash away the pain the seventeen year old felt daily. He was picked on by his classmates,but not to the extreme of some of the other students at his high school but more often then not,he was just flat out ignored.

He didn't know which was worse,being bullied or being ignored,but what hurt the most was his own father ignored him too. Since Gabriel's mother,Virginia left them when he was only 9.

Gabriel lived three doors down from his father since he was thirteen, Jamie and Michael Spencer,three doors down from Martin Gray,had got custody of Gabriel when he was thirteen after he shown up at their door one night,beaten and undernourished. His father Martin had gotten drunk and started beaten the hell out of the already weak teen.

At the time,Child Services was going to put Gabriel into foster care. But the Spencers wouldn't hear of it: they didn't want Gabriel to be put in a foster home and possibly get bounced around from home to home. It was agreed that Gabriel would live with the Spencers for a trial run. Six months later,they officially adopted him into their family. The arrangement worked particularly well as the Spencers had a daughter,Danielle,who had been Gabriel's best friend since they were both nine years old; she never cared that he was a geek,nor did sher ever felt sorry for him.

Gabriel had and still did have the biggest crush on Danielle. It would be safe to say he was in love with her,but was to shy too admit his feelings towards her and didn't know if she felt the same way about him.

While he did feel love from both Danielle and her parents,he couldn't figure out why his own family didn't want or love him. Why didn't his parents love him? Why did his mother abandon him? And why did his father neglect him?

Gabriel let the rain run down his lean body,not only soaking through his clothes but to mix in with the tears streaming down his face. He had got home half an hour ago to find the police at his father's apartment and overheard the police talking about the body inside. Gabriel's father had committed suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danielle was on her way home from school,turning the corner to her house when she saw the cop cars,the ambulance and the coroner's van outside her apartment building. Mrs Terry saw her coming. "Oh thank god you're home hun." she said.

Danielle stopped dead in her tracks with a horrified look on her face "What's wrong? Is it my parents? Gabriel?" Mrs Terry quickly wrapped her arm around the teen's shoulders, consoling her. "Oh no honey, your parents are find,but Gabriel." Giving Danielle a sad look and she said, "Martin killed himself this morning."

Danielle was utterly shocked and said the first and only thing on her mind. "Where's Gabriel, please tell me you've seen him?" Mrs Terry walked with her into the building,towards the apartment.

Yes my dear,he's home. Poor young man, he saw me talking with one of the detective's outside Martin's place. The detective asked me who the he was,I turned around to see Gabriel standing there. I told him that he's the Martin's son, then we both had to break the news to him about his dad.

Gabriel was too shocked to say anything,he just turned around and walked back to your place,but before he closed the door the detective gave him a letter that was found addressed to him. "I explained to the detective that Gabriel doesn't live with his dad,but I wouldn't go into why,I didn't feel like they needed to know."

Danielle was too shocked for words. She couldn't believe that Mr Gray would take his own life. Gabriel was going to need her and her parents more then ever.

She gave Mrs Terry a small smile. "Excuse me,Mrs Terry but I should go be with Gabriel."

Mrs Terry gave Danielle a smile back with a small hug and said. "Yes you should sweetie and please give that poor boy my condolences."

"I will and thank." she said.

Danielle slowly walked down to her apartment,not knowing if she should call her parents or not. She unlocked the door and went inside. She saw Gabriel's door closed which usually meant he was home. Danielle went to her room and dropped off her jacket and backpack. She silently thanked god it was Friday. She would deal with her homework tomorrow; she had something more important to do.

The day Gabriel showed up beaten up by his father,it took her own father to restrain her from going down to Gabe's house to give Mr Gray a piece of her mind and kick the shit out of him. .

She made her way to Gabriel's room,very worried what to say to her friend,it was well known how Danielle felt about Martin Gray.

She softly knocked on his door and waited. Hearing nothing,she slowly opened the door. "Gabriel?" She didn't see him but knew right away he would be out on the balcony.

She made her way to the window,sat down in the chair beside it and saw her best friend,sitting in the pouring rain,soaked and shivering. Danielle leaned forward and gently touched Gabriel's arm and said. "Gabriel,sweetie,please come inside."

He turned his head,to look at her and she saw the pain and anguish in his eyes,her heart broke and she took his hand. "Please honey,you're gonna catch a cold." she said. Gabriel,too exhausted from what had happened that day,let her pull him inside.

She closed the window then moved in front of Gabriel. "I'm going to get you a towel,so why don't you get changed." She began to turn and felt Gabriel's grip on her hand tighten. Seeing the "please don't leave me look" in his face,she laid her free hand on his cheek,standing on tip-toe to kiss his forehead. "I'll be right back,I promise." With a small nod of his head,Gabriel let go of Danielle's hand and almost like a robot made his way over to his closet.

Danielle gave him a worried look while leaving his room. She quickly got him a towel,then gave the phone a quick look but decided not to call her parents just yet and went back to Gabriel's room,preparing for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my beta rebelle_elle from twitter and Live Journal she's awesome :D

Chapter 3

When Danielle came back with a towel,she saw Gabriel taking off his shirt; he had already put on a dry pair of jeans, but she didn't want him to feel weird or embarrassed.

"Sorry Gabe,do you want me to wait outside?"

Gabe was putting on one of his plaid shirts,whispering, "No." He took the towel from her and started to dry his hair.

Danielle walked over to his bed,sitting down and noticing the letter,still unopened. She didn't know who should be more worried about what it said,her or him.

Gabriel hung the towel on his chair,walked over and sat next to Danielle. Nothing was said between the two teens at the moment.

After a couple of minutes,Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck,resting her head on his shoulder. "Gabe,I'm really sorry."

He nodded his head,still not able to say anything,wrapped his arms around her waist,welcoming the hug and her closeness.

The hug last for a long time,neither wanting to let go of the other,but Danielle felt it was time to get the unpleasantness out of the way.

"Gabe,would you like me to read the letter or do you want to?" She felt him stiffen up at being asked,but even he knew they had to do it.

He pulled out the hug saying. "Can you read it?"

She smiled at him,reaching behind her to grab the letter. She took ahold of Gabriel's hand giving it a squeeze,then opened Martin's letter to Gabriel. She took a deep breath,started to read out loud.

Dear Gabriel,

If you're reading this letter,then my suicide was a success and yes you read that right. The truth is I've been wanting to end my life for a while now. With your mother leaving,something inside me broke. I couldn't bring myself to love anyone anymore,including my own son. I didn't know how to handle Virginia's leaving,so I ignored it and unfortunately I ignored you too. We both know it went on like that until that night,I did the most unthinkable thing possible.I got drunk and proceeded to take my anger at her leaving on my own son. I have never felt the same since but I do think it was both the worst and best thing I've done,the best because you were given a better home,a better life and a family who loves you more then I ever could. Especially that young lady Danielle,who I know loves you more than a friend or like a brother. I believe having you live with the Spencers was the best thing that could have happened to you. Though you've never seen me,I did keep an eye on you to see how you were getting along and I'm very proud of the young man you've become.

I got a letter yesterday from a hospital explaining that Virginia had passed away a week ago from cancer and I'm sorry you have to find out by this letter that she's gone. Please remember,you're not alone and don't ever think you are. I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me for what I did to you,hopefully I'll be able to forgive myself. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm very proud of you Gabriel.

Your father, Martin.

Danielle was in tears,she couldn't believe it,not only was his father gone but his mother too. She put the letter on the bedside table,turning to look at Gabriel,worried because there was no emotion on his face,no tears,no nothing.

Suddenly,Gabriel jumped up and walked over to the window,watching the rain fall. He felt like how he did when he came home from school that day to find out his mother had left him,how he felt when his father beat the hell of him but he never cried,not for any of it,he just could never bring himself to cry over it.

He knew it always bothered both Danielle and her parents,but now,eight years worth of pain,anger and sadness had finally took its toll on Gabriel,biting his lip to keep his sobs at bay,though he knew it wouldn't be for long,the tears were already coming.

The minute Danielle saw Gabe's shoulders start to shake,she got up to slowly make her way to him,it was when she heard the sobs,that she rushed to his side.

Turning him from the window and taking him in her embrace. The sobs started to come loudly and Danielle was desperately trying to keep herself together,but hearing those painful sobs were making it very hard for her.

All of a sudden she heard Gabriel cry out. "What did I do that was so wrong that my parents didn't want or love me? Was I not special enough,smart enough for my mother to stick around?"

Still crying and desperate to try to get his words out before he couldn't say anymore. "Why doesn't anyone love me Danielle,why?"

He was about to say something else when he felt Danielle pull away from him,with a shocked look on her face. Putting her hands on his wet face and came right out with it.

"Are you that much of a idiot,Gabriel Gray? Don't you realize you have three people in this house who love you?"

Wiping away the tears still coming down his face,then wiping her own away,she continued. "You know for a fact that my parents are crazy about you,they have been since first meeting that adorable little boy eight years ago and they've always thought of you as their son,even before they adopted you."

With his eyes downcast,Gabriel nodded. He knew how the Spencers felt about him,feeling ashamed about thinking otherwise. He thought on something he thought he heard in the letter,so he dared to ask her the big question. Slowly he looked up to her face.

"What about you?" he asked,wrapping one arm around her waist,bringing the other one up so his hand could touch her cheek. "How do you feel about me Danielle?" he asked,praying,waiting for her response.

She was shocked,not because it was today of all days he asked the question,it was just that shy old Gabriel Gray had finally got the nerve to ask the question.

Biting on her bottom lip,she closed her eyes and said. "Your father was right about one thing,I do love you more then a friend or as a brother. Same question back at you." She opened her eyes.

Gabriel couldn't help the smile that started and Danielle was happy to see it,even in light of what had happened and what has happened that day. She rubbed small circles with her thumbs on his red,puffy cheeks,waiting for the answer she already knew.

In a whisper,he started, "I think you know that I've been in love with you since we were kids. I just didn't think you'd love me back the same way,nothing more then just a friend."

"Why on earth would you think that Gabe?" she asked,again knowing what the answer was.

"Look at you Danielle,you're smart,funny,popular and very beautiful. You could have any guy you want,why would you...!

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Don't you dare say why would I want someone like you, just don't. You're smart,charming." She smiled at him, continuing on. "You've turned into a handsome young man and most importantly,you listen. You don't pretend to,you actually listen to what I and others have to say."

Gabriel was as red as a tomato when she was finished,still not believing she felt that way about him.

"You're aware that I've got a broken soul,right?" he asked,scared.

Moving her hands to the back of his head,bringing his forehead to rest on hers,she nodded. "I fell in love with a boy with a broken soul and I wouldn't change a thing about him," she confessed.

Bringing him into her embrace,they held onto each other for what felt like forever,until they heard the front door opening. "Danielle,Gabriel. I'm home," yelled Mrs Spencer.

Despite being reluctant to leave each other's embrace,they let go of each other, but kept their foreheads still touching.

Danielle had to ask. "Do you want to tell them or would you like me to?"

Bringing his hands to her shoulders,he said. "Can you do it? I just want to stay here for awhile."

"Mom's gonna come in here you know,right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I know,I just don't want to wait in the living room for Mr Spencer to come home."

"Okay." she said,turning his head to kiss his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Gabriel turned to go talk to mom.

Waiting,he sat back on the bed,fresh tears coming to his eyes. He didn't even know why he was crying over his parents. He hadn't seen his mother since she left and maybe had seen his father twice in the four years of living with the Spencers. Maybe it was the thought of not being able to reconcile with his father years later.

Before he was able to think on it more,Mrs Spencer came into his room.

"Gabe,honey." She sat beside him,holding him in a tight hug and kissing his forehead. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Are you ok?"

Gabriel turned his head from Mrs Spencer's shoulder to look at Danielle,standing in his doorway,smiled warmly at her and said, "Yeah,I'm ok now."

_Don't worry it's not ending there,I've got some more chapters in my for all the reviews so far. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_the story takes place in New York and I don't know how big apartments are there,but in my world the bedrooms are not matchstick size lol and the reason Gabriel has a double size bed in his room,well he is 6'4 and a twin bed for his size is just too weird. and thanks to my beta rebelle_elle from live journal,she's awesome  
_

Chapter 4

Michael Spencer rushed to get home to his family,Jamie had called him at work,to let him know what had happened with Gabriel. Poor kid,he thought,not only to lose one parent but both,and one to suicide.

He could relate to what Gabe was going through,losing his own father when he was fifteen in a car planned to spend some time with both his kids this weekend,moreso now in light of this tragedy.

He opened his door to see his family sitting around the dinning room table. His eyes automatically went to Gabriel.

"Hey everyone," he said,taking off his jacket and headed straight for Gabe,who stood up as he knew what was coming. Mr Spencer took Gabriel into a tight hug,saying, "Gabriel,I'm so so sorry."

Gabe welcomed the hug,laying his head on Mr Spencer's shoulder,which was a funny sight since Gabriel was about five inches taller.

"Thanks." He pulled out of the hug until Mr Spencer stopped him,looking at his face.

"Gabe if you need to talk we're all here for you."

Gabriel nodded and said, "I know. I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

Michael looked at Jamie and Danielle who were both nodding their heads as a way to tell him to drop it for now. He nodded at Gabe. "Sure,that's okay." He let go and sat at the table.

Gabriel,still standing,turned to them. "Um would you guys mind if I go to my room? I'd like to be alone for awhile and get started on my homework."

Mr Spencer was going to speak until Mrs Spencer squeezed his leg,saying, "Sure,honey,I have to get started on dinner anyways,one of us will bring it in to you when it's ready."

Gabe smiled,walking past the table,heading to his room when Danielle reached for his hand,entwining their fingers then bringing his hand to her lips,kissing the back of his hand before letting go.

He smiled at the tender loving gesture saying, "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome,Gabe."

The minute he closed the door to his room,he felt relieved just to be alone for awhile.

Danielle and Mrs Spencer hadn't let him out of their sight for a minute He guessed Danielle had told her mom about the breakdown he'd had,and they were worried he was going to have another one.

He grabbed his backpack and headed over to his desk to get started on his homework He only had Math and English to do for the weekend;he actually wished he had more to take his mind of things.

Turning on the small CD player he had,the music of Engima filling the room,he got started on his Math homework first,he unfortunately went through it in no time at all. Starting on his English homework,not his favorite subject but had kept a B average through out the year.

Tonight,he really hated his homework assignment for English,having to write a story on his worse experience,in this case it was today.

He started writing,not thinking about the words. He was halfway through writing it when someone knocked on his door. Looking at the clock,he realized he'd been working for close to an hour and a half.

He got up to answer,expecting Mr Spencer to be there,but it was Danielle with two plates of supper.

Smiling at him he said, "Hey,would you mind some company for dinner?"

Gabe smiled back at her, "No,I wouldn't mind at all." He opened the door for her,taking his plate and sat on the bed,motioning for her to sit next to him which she gladly did.

They ate in silence for a bit before Danielle started talking. "Dad wanted to come eat and talk with you but Mom and I talked him into waiting til tomorrow."

Eating a bit of her dinner,while Gabriel said nothing,she continued, "He lost his father when he was fifteen,I think he wants you to know that he understands what you're going through."

Gabriel looked at her and said, "Thanks for stopping him,it's not that I don't appreciate it,I just don't..."

Danielle silenced him with her hand touching his cheek, "You're welcome Gabriel," She knew he didn't want to deal with it today.

They went back to eating and listening to the music of Enigma coming from the player. Danielle smirked at Gabe's choice of music,til she remembered that this band helps him relax sometimes.

They had just finished eating when Danielle asked, "Gabe,is it okay with you if I hang out with you here tonight?"

Gabriel bit his lip,wondering if he should ask her the favor he really wanted. The look didn't escape Danielle. Taking his hand,she said, "Gabe,I know that look so just tell me."

Looking very sheepish,he answered,. "I was wondering,um,would you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

Danielle's eyes went wide at the question and so did Gabriel's to which he said, "No,no just sleep,not..." he trailed off,feeling embarrassed,covering his face with his hands,not daring to look at her.

He felt Danielle's taking his hands,pulling them from his face saying, "I'd love to."

"Really?" Gabe said.

Danielle had to laugh. "Yes really,plus you do look like you don't want to be alone tonight," she said.

Seeing it was only eight p.m.,Gabe figured he'd aske Danielle something that was on his mind.

"Um Danielle,would you like to go to the movies next weekend?" he asked.

Danielle smiled. "Why Gabriel Gray,are you asking me out on a date?" she teased.

"Yes I am." he said smiling. Though he had no idea how to act on a date since he'd never been on one.

It was like Danielle could hear what he was thinking. "Gabe,you just have to be yourself and not try to impress me."

He looked at her,shocked. "How did..."

"Trust me,I could tell by the look on your face. Plus I know you've never been out on a date and that's not a bad thing." she told him.

"It's not?" he asked,confused.

"No, hon,it's not."

They spent the next hour or so just talking about different things,like they usually did. Danielle noticed Gabe yawning and saw the clock say a little after ten.

"Look,I'm gonna jump in and take a quick shower,then we can get ready for bed."

Gabriel gave a small nod,and said . "Okay." Gabriel always showered when he woke up.

Danielle made her way out of his room saying, "Give me twenty minutes."

When he heard the shower come on,Gabriel said to himself very quietly, "Oh my God,Danielle's gonna sleep with me!" He felt happy about this,even if it was just sleeping. He went to his closet to get both his pajama bottoms and some clean sheets,he quickly changed his sheets then started to undress for bed.

He always slept with just pajama bottoms on but he had a t-shirt ready to wear this time because he didn't want Danielle to feel uncomfortable.

He had just taken his boxers off when he stopped to take a look at himself. The skinny little kid he was had filled out since puberty hit him at fourteen,he wasn't muscular but he did have a good looking body. He had some chest hair,not a lot but some and of course he did have what some guys called a happy trail but a lot of the time,he felt really insecure about his body and always keep it hidden,except for bed time.

He put on his pajama bottoms and waited for Danielle to return. There was a knocking on his door then both Mr and Mrs Spencer came in to say goodnight and give Gabriel a hug before they both headed off to bed.

About five minutes later,Danielle knocked on his door. "Come in," he said.

"If you want me to put on a shirt." He held one up in his hands.

Danielle blushed but walked over and took the shirt out of his hands,laying it on the chair and said, "It's okay." She smiled at him.

Gabriel took in the sight of her,wearing just a tank top and a pair of girls' boxers. He had to think of something else fast before he embarrassed himself.

He pointed to his double sized bed saying. "Which side do you want?"

"I always sleep on the left side." she said.

Nodding he said, "I sleep on the right side."

Danielle giggled a bit then said. "Shall we?"

They both crawled into bed. Gabriel didn't know what to do so he just laid on his back saying nothing until Danielle leaned over to grab his left arm,turning him on his side to spoon with her.

He wrapped his arms around her,entwining their fingers together. Gabriel placed a tender kiss on her shoulder saying. "Thank you,not only for tonight but for everything"

She turned her head and kissed him on the nose. "You're welcome Gabriel and you know I'll always be here for you."

Snuggling closer together,relishing in each other's warmth,Danielle said, "Oh,and Gabriel,if something happens in the middle of the night,I won't hold it against you."

Gabriel just laughed. "Thanks"

They fell asleep in each other's arms like it was the most normal thing in the world,they would deal with everything else tomorrow.

_again thanks for the reviews and yes,there will be more to come _


	5. Chapter 5

_Not exactly my best chapter but what the hell right? hehe comments are love :D_

* * *

Mrs Spencer was up before everyone else Usually on Saturdays she'd make breakfast for the three sleepyheads since the weekends were the only time she got to. The weekdays were just too hectic but before they went to sleep the night before,Michael had asked her not to because he wanted to take Gabriel out for breakfast.

She had got her coffee then gone down the hall to check on Gabriel,what she found was a bit shocking;her daughter and her adopted son sleeping in the same bed.

She decided to let them be,just because it seemed that Danielle had been able to get Gabriel to sleep last night. She would talk to Danielle after Michael and Gabriel left. She closed the door then went back to the kitchen to wait.

With the sound of a door closing,Gabriel was the first to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms,he never felt so grateful in his life.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was eight-thirty a.m. They'd have to get up,but he didn't want to leave his bed for one reason which was - he was having his usual morning erection.

"Gabe I told you I wouldn't hold it against you." Danielle said,turning her head to see Gabriel's face.

He blushed. "Good morning."

Stretching and yawning,she said, "Good morning back. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said.

Danielle turned onto her other side,looking at Gabriel. "It's okay if you're not," she said,putting her hand on his chest.

Gabriel smiled saying, "Trust me,I'm okay."

Danielle smiled back,pulling the covers off her. "I'm gonna go get dressed and leave you along with your little problem," she said,running out of his room before Gabriel could say anything.

He got up,walked to his closet to pick out his clothes then he headed to the shower.

First things first,as always he took care of his not so little problem. The shower was the only place he felt comfortable enough to masturbate.

He finished jerking off then showered; quickly,he dried himself,dressed,then headed for the kitchen,seeing Mr and Mrs Spencer already up. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning Gabriel,go get your jacket," said Mr Spencer with a smile.

Gabriel looked at him very confused.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast,just us so come on." Mr Spencer said,walking past Gabriel to get his wallet and jacket.

Gabriel looked at Mrs Spencer.

"Sorry sweetie but he really wants to spend some time with you,especially with what happened yesterday,so just go and hang out with him," she said,wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Getting his jacket he asked, "Can you tell Danielle I went out with Dad?" Gabriel was shocked with ,he had never felt right calling Mr and Mrs Spencer Mom and Dad before.

Even Jamie was shocked and Gabriel tried to apologize,

"Gabriel you never,ever have to apologize,you can call us Mom and Dad if you want,it's never bothered us that you don't," she said,though she silently hoped he would start.

Gabriel looked at her and said, "Is it okay if I call you that from now on?"

Jamie couldn't help the huge smile on her face,walking over to Gabe and hugged him very tightly. With tears in her eyes,she said, "Of course it's okay..."

Just before she could say anymore,Michael came back into the room.

"You ready Gabriel?"

Letting go of Mom,Gabriel turned to his dad,nodded and out the door the two went.

"Danielle,will you come here for a moment please?" she asked.

"Sure,Mom." she sat down across from her,looking around, " Where're Dad and Gabriel?"

"Your Dad took Gabriel out to breakfast to spend some time with him and it gives me a chance to talk to you about something."

"Okay what's up?"

Taking a sip of her coffee,she started, "I went to check on Gabriel this morning,I think you can image my surprise at what I saw."

Danielle closed her eyes and said, "Mom,Gabriel asked me to. He said he didn't want to be alone last night and if you're wondering yes,there might be something starting between Gabriel and me,his father made sure of that."

Jamie was confused by that last statement, "What do you mean?"

Danielle went to Gabriel's room to get the letter so her mom could read it.

After her Mom was doing reading,she had to ask, "Was Martin right Danielle? Do you have feelings for Gabriel?"

"Yes,I do,Mom and I've had them for a couple years now. It's just I didn't know how you or Dad would react to it."

"Don't you mean how Gabriel or your friends would react to it?" she asked

"Mom,Gabriel's been in love with me for a long time and I've always known that. As for my friends,I could give a damn on what they think. I'm sick and tired of always dating the jocks and wanna-be pimps, does something better than those guys ever do and that's that he listens to have I and others have to say," she said.

She finally looked at her mom,who had a shocked look her face. "What is it mom?"

"What do you mean pimps?" she asked.

"Well,you know,they try to dress like them,act like them and no,mom,I didn't sleep with the three guys I've dated and I never really wanted to." Danielle said,basically letting her mother know without asking that she was still a virgin.

Just before Jamie could say anything else,the door opened and Gabriel and her dad came in.

"Hey you two,what are my favorite ladies up too?" Michael asked.

"Nothing,just talking about some things," Mrs Spencer said,winking at Danielle,who went over to Gabriel.

"Can I talk to you alone please?" She dragged him to her room before Gabe could answer.

Michael sat down next to his wife,giving her a kiss on the cheer saying, "You will not believe what Gabriel asked me over breakfast."

"He asked if he could date Danielle,didn't he?" asked Jamie.

"How did you know?" asked Michael.

Walking over to the sink,Jamie said, "Well,it's seems that Danielle is in love with Gabriel and vice versa. It was Martin who called them out on it."

Michael was confused, "What do you mean?"

Handing Michael the letter,he read it quickly and said, "You'd think I'd have a problem over who my daughter dates,especially after the last three but I can't think of anyone better I'd have her date then Gabriel."

Jamie looked at Michael,nodded and said, "I agree honey."

"Shall we go and tell them?"

Jamie laughed. "I think they already know." She nodded her head towards the hallway,where the heads of the two teenagers in question were poking around the corner.

Michael smiled, "Yes,it's alright."

Danielle and Gabriel looked at each other,smiling. They couldn't wait for next Saturday night when they would go out on their first date.

* * *

_next chapter...the breakfast between Gabriel and Michael _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The week went by fast but for Danielle and Gabriel,Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

Danielle's friends didn't react well to the news of their new relationship;they tried to tell her that Gabriel was beneath her and that she should date someone of her own stature and that didn't go over with Danielle well at all.

She told her friends that she'd rather date someone like Gabriel,who was smart,kind,listened and didn't spend the whole date trying to get into her pants,unlike most of the guys Danielle knew at her school.

If her friends her wrote off because of who she was dating,she didn't care. She was happy with Gabriel even if it was only their first week together

It was Friday afternoon,a half day for all the public schools in New York and both Gabriel and Danielle went to different schools.

Gabriel waited for Danielle outside her school. Lucky for him,Danielle's "friends" never came out this way;he really didn't want to deal with them.

The bell rang and Gabriel didn't have to wait long for Danielle,upon seeing her,his face lit up.

"Hey you," he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey yourself,handsome," she said,taking a hold of his hand and entwining their fingers.

Walking home, Gabriel asked, "What movie do you want to go see tomorrow night?"

Giving it a quick thought, she said "I don't know about you but I'd really like to see William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet."

"Then that's what we're seeing. Maybe go out to dinner after the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be great,Gabriel," she said,smiling at him.

It didn't take them long to get home. They went straight to the dining room table since they had homework to do and wanted to try to get it done quickly.

Danielle had less homework this time only biology,English and law. But poor Gabriel,he had more to do,math,English,social studies,science and japanese and they both had to get their work done before their date. That was one of the rules of the house. School work first,playtime later.

After three hours of working,they thought it was time for a much needed break. They left the work and went to the couch for a bit,mostly to cuddle.

Gabriel leaned his head back and asked, "How much have you got left to do?"

"English is all I've got left ,I just have to read two chapters of To Kill A Mockingbird and do a write-up on the chapters. You?" she asked.

"Still have science,japanese and math to do,but the thing is,I have so much for each subject and to tell you the truth,I'd rather spend time doing this," he said,smiling at her.

She smiled back,cuddling closer to rest her head on his chest.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch,homework forgotten,and that was how Mom and Dad found them.

James went to the them,gently shaking the two. "Hey sleepyheads,wake up."

Gabriel woke first, "What time is it,Mom?"

"Just a little after five p.m. Why don't you two put your homework in your rooms. We brought pizza home for dinner," she said,showing off the two boxes.

Gabriel and Danielle got up,both still sleepy,grabbed their work,put it in their rooms,then sat down for dinner.

The four of them talked for a bit over dinner like they usually did every night,about different things.

Looking up at the clock,noticing it was 5:45 p.m.,Gabriel grabbed two more pieces of pizza and said, "I'm going to go to my room and get started on the rest of my homework."

"Okay Gabriel,just remember to take a break every once in a while," Mom said.

He went to his room but instead of going to his desk,Gabriel went to his bed to finish the rest of his homework. This way,he wouldn't be falling asleep at his desk.

Gabriel worked for a long time on his homework,it took him close to two hours on the math homework and god knew how long the other two would take.

By the time Gabriel finally finished his homework,it was just after midnight and Gabriel was too tired to do anything else so he just collapsed where he was.

Danielle was on her way to the bathroom when she noticed the light was still on in Gabriel's room. She quietly opened the door to see Gabriel asleep on the wrong side of the bed,his clothes and shoes still on and his homework still in front of him.

She went to the hall closet to grab a blanket then returned to Gabriel's room.

She got all his homework off his bed,putting it all on his desk,she took off his shoes.

He moved and moaned when she put the blanket on him,but he didn't wake up.

Danielle leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head and left him to sleep before going went to bed herself.

Gabriel woke up just after ten a.m.,he noticed he was face down on the wrong side of the bed. He guessed he had been so exhausted after spending six hours finishing his homework that he had passed out.

He swung his legs off his bed,saw that his shoes were off and that he had a blanket on him and wondered who did this.

He got up,still feeling groggy,and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick one to wake himself up,got dressed then made his way to the kitchen for a much needed coffee.

He was greeted by three faces at the dinning room table. Danielle's smiled upon seeing Gabriel.

"Hey there sleepyhead," she said,giving him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks,remind me never to do that again please," he said,still sleepy.

"I did,Gabriel. Last night before you left the table." Mom said giving Gabriel a look.

Gabriel looked down at his coffee, "Oh." He sat down next to Danielle. "I just really wanted to get my homework done before tonight."

Taking a sip of his coffee,he looked at Danielle and said ,"Did you put the blanket on me?"

Danielle nodded saying, "And took your shoes off,too. I didn't want to wake you to get you under the covers so..." she trailed off.

"Thanks. By the way what time do you want to go to the movies?" he asked.

Danielle got the paper to look, "There's a showing at five. Let's go to that one so we can get something to eat afterwards," she said.

"Okay. Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"I really don't know about you,Gabriel,but I'm craving hot dogs." she said.

Gabriel smiled knowing Danielle really loved her hot dogs. "Then hot dogs it is," Gabriel said,biting his lip.

"Um,Danielle,how should I dress tonight?" he asked

She smiled warmly at him. "Just dress how you always do normally Gabe. I'm not taking points off for how you dress or act. Just be yourself."

Gabriel was relieved he didn't have to dress up tonight;he was nervous enough as it was. He downed the rest of his coffee then got up to put the cup in the sink.

She rolled her eyes, "Gabriel." She got up and walked over to him,taking hold of his hands.

"I know you're very nervous about tonight but seriously,relax and just be yourself,okay?"

Mom and Dad watched Danielle trying to calm Gabriel down;they didn't want to interrupt,but they had to ask.

"Before anything more on the date tonight you two,have you both finished your homework?" asked Dad.

"I did," Danielle said.

"I'll have to look because I don't really remember finishing." Gabriel said,going to his room.

"Danielle where did you put my homework?" he called out.

"On your desk Gabe," she answered.

Opening his door,Gabriel walked over to the desk to see if he had indeed finished his homework. He knew math,socials studies and English were done it was just the other's he didn't know about. He triple checked his science and japanese and he was done.

He went back to the kitchen and said, "Yup,all my homework is done,I just had to check it over."

"Awesome! Do you want to watch a couple of movies before we go,to kill time?" Danielle said.

"Why not. What do you want to watch?" he asked

"I got want I want to watch," she said holding up the VHS of Clueless. "You pick one out,we'll watch yours first."

Gabriel had to laugh since Clueless was Danielle's favorite film.

"Wanna watch Jurassic Park?" he said with a big childish smile on his face.

Danielle started laughing really hard just because of the huge smile on his face, "Yeah go a head."

She knew how much Gabriel loved this film,he must have dragged the three of them to see it so many times. Overall the four the them together went six times and by himself Gabriel went nine times,so Gabe had seen it fifteen times.

Danielle had more fun watching Gabriel than the film;he looked like a little boy rather than a seventeen year old,for Danielle,it was a great sight to see Gabriel smile like that.

She was still worried about him,it had only been a week since what happened with his parents he still hadn't talked about it.

The movie went by really fast,but they still had three and half hours til they'd leave.

Gabriel got up to take the video out and put Clueless on,saying "I love Jurassic Park a lot," he said with a smile

"Gabriel,I think the 15 times you saw it in the theater gave that away." Danielle said,trying to hold in her laughter.

He put the video in then sat back down and said, "What can I say? I'm a nerd."

With the back of her hand,she gently touched his cheek, "True,but you're my nerd," she said,giving him a kiss on his temple.

He grabbed her hand,placing a kiss on the back of it and hey held hands through out the film. And somewhere in the middle,they started cuddling.

Clueless had just ended when Danielle said, "I want to take a shower but I don't want to stop cuddling just yet."

"I know the feeling," he said moving closer to her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more until Danielle moved, "I really need to take a shower. So move big boy," she teased.

"Okay,okay," he said.

She saw her father when turned the corner "Hi Dad,bye dad." Danielle said basically locking herself in the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Dad came around the corner saying, "She'll be in there for awhile."

"Forty-five minutes I'd say,Dad,that's usually how long she's in there for. Date or not," Gabriel said. And he was right.

She came out shower,dressed and made up in forty-five minutes.

Gabriel quickly freshened up himself and noticing it was four-fifteen he said, "Shall we go Danielle?"

"Yeah,let's go," she said.

"Have a great time,you two," said Mom.

"And be careful," Dad said.

They got to the theater in no time and luckily there wasn't a lot of people,being the film had been out for two months and it was January 1997.

They got their tickets,soda and popcorn and not even fifteen minutes into it,the two were already holding hands and like with Clueless,they held hands through out the film.

Even though Danielle knew the story,she still cried when the film ended. She went to the washroom to clean up, and when she came out she looked at him saying, "I'm sorry Gabriel."

"Sorry for what?"

"You know,crying like a girl."

"Well,you are a girl," Gabriel said with a smile on his face.

They both started to laugh then left the theater to find a hot dog vendor,which in New York,didn't take them long.

After they paid for their dogs,Gabriel asked. "Do you want to head home or find a place to sit?"

Danielle looked around. "Well,there's a bench over there,come on."

They started to eat before they sat down,Danielle swallowed and said, "This is the best hot dog I've ever had."

Gabriel had a mouth full and nearly choked on that statement, "You always say that."

"And it's always true," she said,laughing.

The hot dogs were gone quickly. Gabriel started to get up until Danielle grabbed his hand.

"No,let's just sit here for while." she said.

Gabriel nodded and sat back down. Danielle didn't let go of his hand instead she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and taking a hold of his other hand. She started playing with his fingers.

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I had a really great time tonight Gabriel and I have to say more fun then I've had on any other date. I feel so comfortable with you"

Gabriel smiled, "I did okay,then," he said.

She looked at him saying, "More than okay Gabriel." Running her hand up to his face, she touched his cheek. They looked at each other not really thinking about it,their lips met in a sensual,loving kiss.

Mouths slowly opening and closing,tongues gently caressing.

Gabriel was surprised mostly for having his first kiss and for how passionate it got so quickly. He moved his hand to caress her cheek, that was when they finally came up for air.

Danielle looked at him and said, "Wow,Gabriel,where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

Gabriel blushed beet red, "Movies," he said shyly.

Danielle had to stop herself from laughing, "Good movies then."

Gabriel laughed, "Yeah I guess."

"You guess? That was some kiss," she said.

They were about to kiss again when the sky opened up and rain started to pour,there was no rain in the news forecast they watched before they left. They quickly ran for home,they get soaked but not a lot bu the time they reached the apartment house.

"Oh,good. You two didn't get too soaked," Mom said.

"So,how was the date?" asked Dad.

Danielle took a hold of Gabriel's hand and said, "It was wonderful."

Gabriel smiled and felt like he was the luckiest man alive.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the wait and the short chapter,I was having problems writing intimate scenes between Gabriel and Danielle and it's taking me awhile. So I thought I'd cut the chapter in half. Plus the song lyrics are from Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones but I used The Sundays version  
_

* * *

Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks there were many more dates between Gabriel and Danielle and more kisses as well,though it didn't go any farther that that.

Time went by so fast that their one month anniversary was approaching and; it was the same day as a dance at Danielle's school. She really wanted to go but didn't know if Gabriel wanted to go,he didn't much care for school dances.

They were in Danielle's room working on their homework when she asked him,"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"On Thursday,you know there's a dance at my school and I'd really like to go. So,would you like to go to the dance with me?" she asked.

Gabriel knew what Thursday was for them, and Danielle had been talking about the dance for weeks now and though he hated dances, "Yes," he said.

Danielle looked at him with surprise,she was sure he wouldn't want to go.

"You want to go?" she asked him.

"You were talking about this dance before we started dating and I know what Thursday is for us," he said.

Danielle smiled at him. "And just think,you don't have to dress up fancy. Jeans and a dress shirt should do you fine," she said.

"What about your friends when they see us?" Gabriel asked. It was something that had bugged him.

Danielle moved over to Gabriel,wrapping her arm around his shoulders and said, "You know what? If my so-called friends have a problem with us being together,then that's their problem."

Gabriel smiled and he started to plan something the night of the dance,in front of everyone.

Thursday arrived quickly and while Danielle was excited,Gabriel was very nervous. He know Danielle's "friends" had never liked him,even when they were kids.

They arrived at the dance and were met with looks by Danielle's classmates.

Danielle glanced at Gabriel,who looked scared and said, "Gabriel,if you want to go,it's okay."

Gabriel shook his head. "No."

Linking her arm with his,she said, "I'll tell you what,we'll dance to one song and then we'll leave."

"But we have to wait for a slow song," Gabriel said,setting his plan into motion.

Danielle was shocked,but she agreed.

They waited for the right song to start,which seemed to take forever.

Danielle's "friends" kept looking at them and snickering. Danielle was about to drag Gabriel out of the gym when he pulled her onto the dance floor.

She recognized the song,but not the band. Gabriel led her to the middle of the floor,turned to Danielle with a smile, wrapped her arms around his neck,then wrapped his own arms around her waist.

They slowly swayed to the music,not caring about the others in the gym staring at them,just gazing into each other's eyes.

Gabriel cupped her cheek at a certain point of the song.

"Faith had been broken.

Tears must be cried.

Let's do some living.

After we die."

Right then and there,in front of everyone. Gabriel kissed Danielle more passionately than he ever had before.

In is his own way,he was telling everyone in the gym that he and Danielle were together and to get over it.

The kiss continued through out the remainder of the song. Gabriel finished the kiss and whispered, "I love you,Danielle."

Danielle's eyes teared up and she took his face into her hands, "I love you too,Gabriel," and they started kissing again.

The next song started,a fast beat one,but the two lovers continued to kiss on the dance floor without a care in the world.

* * *

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up before Christmas. Thanks to all who've reviewed my story. :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the wait,things got crazy with Christmas and stuff._

* * *

Chapter 8

_5 Months Later_

The first week at the cabin was great. Michael's parents had a three bedroom cabin on Lake Oneida,it was a nice quiet place with only three other cabins nearby.

Gabriel loved this place and had been coming here with the Spencers since he was ten,his dad had never cared where Gabriel went;he'd been allowed to spend his summers at Lake Oneida.

Both Gabriel and Danielle had gotten excellent grades on their final report cards and were officially high school seniors.

It was about one in the afternoon and Michael and Jamie had to drive to Syracuse to meet some friends. It was a perfect opportunity to make out,which they started not even five minutes after Jamie and Michael left.

They were laying on Gabriel's bed,kissing and touching and then Gabriel made a bold move;he moved his had from Danielle's stomach to her breast for the first time

Danielle gasped into his mouth

"Oh Gabe," she cried out from both surprise and how Gabriel's hand felt.

He stopped kissing her and said. "Is this okay?"

"Oh yes,it feels weird but nice," she said.

"Why does it feel weird?" Gabriel asked,concerned.

Danielle touched his cheek saying, "Because you're the first to touch me this way." She placed her hand on top of his,pressing it into her breast.

Gabriel was looking at her hand on top of his,breathing heavily when he felt her lips touch his neck. To Danielle,Gabriel tasted salty,sweet and also very,very good.

Gabriel moaned at the feel of her lips on his skin,wondering what she tasted like. He bent his head to her neck and gently let his lips touch her skin and to him,she tasted sweet,almost cinnamon-like.

They both gently nibbled at each other's necks,to see what the other liked and to give each other hickeys. Danielle stopped to move back to Gabriel's lips,pressing her mouth to his,letting her tongue sweep past his lips,making both of them moan.

Gabriel's tongue touched hers and he became a little bolder,slipping his hand under her shirt,lightly running his fingertips across her stomach,making her giggle into his mouth.

He smiled and gently placed his hand on top of her breast,still covered with her bra. Danielle placed her hand on Gabriel's chest,pushing him away.

Gabriel pulled his hand from Danielle's shirt and sat up. About to say he was sorry,Danielle placed two fingers on lips, "Shh," she said,raising her arms above her head. Gabriel looked into her eyes,making sure this is what she wanted.

Danielle nodded; "Go ahead."

Gabriel grabbed the hem of her shirt,slowly moving it upwards and off and tossing it onto the floor. Danielle lowered her arms,her fingers shaking as she unbuttoned Gabriel's shirt. Both breathed hard,resting their foreheads upon each other.

Danielle pushed his shirt off and onto the floor,noticing that puberty had been good to the once skinny kid. She again pressed her mouth to his and Gabriel's hands went to her back,he fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra and slowly pulled the straps off her shoulders and removed the bra from her body.

Leaving their jeans on,Gabriel stared down at her for a moment,shaking. Looking at his face and smiling,Danielle brought his hand up to cup one of her breasts. His eyes shot to hers,silently asking for approval and she nodded ever so slightly. He took the encouragement,gently squeezing and lightly running his thumb across her nipple.

"Oh Gabe," she cried out,grabbing his shoulders,pulling him down to the bed with her,placing kisses on his face. Gabriel settled himself onto her,careful not to put his whole weight down. His lips grazed her collarbone;he was feeling so many new sensations as his lips started to move lower. Before his lips touched her breast,Gabriel lifted his head,saying, "Tell me when you want me to stop."

Danielle nodded. Her hand went to the back of Gabriel's head,pushing it back to her chest. A small chuckle came from him and just before his lips wrapped around Danielle's left breast,his tongue stroked the perked nipple as his hand still palming the right one.

Danielle moaned as she arched up into the combined sensations of the warmth and wetness of Gabriel's mouth and the soft touch of his fingers. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders while she thrust her other hand into his hair,his leg was between hers. She instantly started rubbing against him.

Eliciting a moan from the each of them,Gabriel moved over to the other breast,giving it the same treatment.

Danielle grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers,Danielle's eyes went wide at the feel of Gabriel's hardness between her legs.

They moved against each other experimentally. Danielle couldn't take her eyes off Gabriel. Seeing the love and passion in them,she started thrusting her hips faster against his while dragging her nails down his back,marking him.

She buried her face into Gabriel's neck,screaming his name as she came, "GABRIEL!" holding onto him for dear life.

Hearing Danielle scream his name set of his own orgasm, "Oh Danielle!" he moaned.

He collapsed in her arms the rolled onto his side,bringing her with him,saying, "Wow!" He rested his forehead against hers.

Danielle laughed and said. "Well,if that's amazing,just think on what the sex is going to be like."

Gabriel's face went beet red. He buried it in Danielle's neck and she laughed even more. "Gabriel,after what we've just done why are you still embarrassed?" she asked.

He shrugged saying, "I don't know.I guess the subject of sex always embarrasses me."

Danielle let it go for now,touching Gabriel's cheek,gently running her fingers over his skin. "Gabe,look at me," she said.

He looked up into her eyes and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you so much and I think you know that I very much want to sleep with you. I have since that kiss at the dance."

Gabriel smiled at the memory as Danielle continued, "But even with what I said about how the sex between us is going to be great,it doesn't mean I'm ready for it yet."

Gabriel took her hand,entwining their fingers. "I know and I'm not ready yet either." He trailed off, whispering but Danielle know he said something else.

"What did you say Gabriel?"

He looked up and said, "I don't know what to do. I mean I know what to do but..."

Danielle smiled,knowing what he meant. "That's okay,we'll learn together."

Gabriel moved down to her stomach,placing a kiss before pressing his face there.

They were so busy enjoying the afterglow that they didn't notice Michael and Jamie standing outside Gabriel's room;they had seen and heard enough. The two crept downstairs and waited for Gabriel and Danielle to come down,opting not to barge in on them screaming.

Michael grabbed a beer knowing he'd need one after what he saw,offering one to Jamie saying, "It's gonna be a long night."

Later that night,dinner was just finishing when Michael said. "Gabriel,come with me out onto the porch for a bit. I'd like to talk to you." Michael made his way to the door,Gabriel joined him though he was a little bit confused,as well as Danielle.

Turning to her mom she asked, "Mom,is everything okay?"

Jamie sat beside Danielle and said, "Yes honey,everything's fine. It's just your dad has to have a small talk with Gabriel about something you and I talked about when you were fourteen."

Danielle thought on it for a second before her eyes went wide, "Oh god,please don't tell me," she said,hiding her face in her hands.

"We came home early and caught the tail end of it." Mom said.

Danielle groaned into her hands,embarrassed

Mom continued on, "But if you're thinking your dad and I are going to start screaming at you two, you're wrong."

Danielle looked at her mother,shocked and said, "Huh? No wait til you're married or you're too young or everything that other parents do?"

Jamie smiled at her daughter, "Danielle,I know you and Gabriel love each other very much and that's not going to change any time soon. And I'm pretty sure what your father and I saw was the first time you two have done anything,am I right?"

Danielle nodded and said, "Well,we've made out but as to what you saw,yes. But mom,how can you be so calm about this,you're child and her boyfriend becoming intimate?"

Jamie placed her hand on top of Danielle's, "Intimacy is part of any relationship,you and Gabriel will want to explore that and we knew this would happen someday. Also you're father and I,though we would to you to wait,we're not going to tell you not to be curious and tell you you can't do such things. Making love is many things but it isn't dirty or wrong,unlike most parents who would tell you that."

"And we heard you both say you're not ready,to which we are thankful for. But,when that day comes when you are,all I ask is for you two to be careful," Mom said.

Danielle almost rolled her eyes at the last part. "Mom,Gabriel and I know all about condoms and..."

Jamie interrupted her, "I'm not talking about those kind of consequences Danielle,I'm talking about the emotional ones. Think about it," she said,before leaving her daughter alone to do just as she had suggested.

Danielle glanced at the clock noticing only thirty minutes had passed since dad took Gabriel outside. She felt so embarrassed for him. It was one thing to be caught making out,it was another thing when your "dad" had to give you the sex talk.

While she waited,she thought on what her mom had said about the emotional consequences of having sex,knowing,she had no idea what those consequences were.

The door opened and her dad came,but not Gabriel. Getting up to go to Gabe,her dad stopped her and said, "I think he'd like to be alone for awhile,sweetheart."

"Why? What's wrong?" Danielle asked,worried.

"He's just embarrassed over what we talked about and I don't blame him." He looked at the clock,surprised to see it was only eight-thirty when he was already so tired .

"I think I'm gonna turn in," he said. He kissed Danielle on the temple, "Goodnight,hon."

"Night dad." Danielle replied.

As her dad closed the bedroom door,Gabriel came in,unable to look at Danielle at first. "Hey," he said.

Walking over to Gabriel, she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey back," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her in return. "Danielle,the next time we do anything like that,can we please close and lock the door?"

She burst out laughing, "I was having the same thought,too," she said,kissing him.

Kissing her back,Gabriel couldn't believe how cool Michael and Jamie reacted to seeing them together and at least they didn't get yelled at. Gabriel pulled Danielle to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Let's sit here for awhile." he said. Danielle nodded,smiling. They both laid down,spooning watching the fire and making small talk.

It seemed like the two only sat there for a few minutes before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Jamie came out to get a drink of water when and the two of them on the couch,sleeping. She smiled at the sight;even when they were younger they would fall asleep like this,not spooning but close. Instead of waking them up,she draped a blanket over them,wishing she could take a picture of them. Her kids were growing up she just didn't want them to grow up too fast.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Yes I'm still working on the fic but I'm back at work (I was on 2 month medical leave) and I work 1215am-715am 4-5 days a week and for the pass few days I've been trying to write Chapter 9 and I was so out of it I was only able to get half a page down in 2 days. So I'm still doing it but for awhile it's gonna take me awhile but don't worry it's still coming


End file.
